


Speak No Evil

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, writing a new version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the efforts to close the gap of having a partially human clone, The Light chose a different donor for Superboy. Mama!Canary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Speak No Evil

Chapter One: The Quiet Boy

* * *

 

Desmond wondered what deity he had angered to have Lex Luthor pop up for a surprise visit.

He had been working on the preliminary testing needed for Project KR, when Amanda Spence had announced his arrival. He barely had time to clean his work space before the multi-billionaire had appeared in his lab, Mercy and Dubbilex at his side. Mercy held a large file in her hands..

"Mr. Luthor," He said lacing his voice with false cheer. "What a surprise!? Can I get you something to drink?"

Lex shook his head. "Dubbilex, here," he said, gesturing to the G-Goblin, "was most more than hospitable enough."

The G-Goblin bowed slightly.

Luthor walked around examining the lab, stopping to examine the group of personal G-Sprites, Desmond kept in his room.

"With all respect, Mr. Luthor," Desmond said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had business here in Washington." He said, brushing him off as he tapped one of the g-sprite containers. "I also heard that you requested for an alternate DNA sample.

"Y-Yes," He said hesitantly.

"And the one you had was not sufficient?" Lex asked.

Desmond wasn't sure how to respond. Luthor could easily get rid of him if he said the wrong thing. After several seconds of deliberation, he decided to simply use facts. "From preliminary testing it showed no obvious Meta abilities. It seemed useless to combine with Superman's DNA. My weapon would be much stronger if it's human half also showed some power to close the gap between it and a full blooded Kryptonian."

"Ah," Lex said quietly. "Well, it seems your argument at least convinced my partners to see it your way. Mercy."

His assistant walked towards Desmond and shoved the folder into his arms, with enough force to bruise.

"This should be more to your liking." Lex said, stepping away from the pods.

Desmond opened the folder to see a bag of blonde hair attached to a picture.

"This is-"

"Yes, yes it is. Is this not more than suitable enough for you?" Luthor asked.

"Of course. This-This is amazing." Desmond said, the possibilities of what he could do now seemed endless. "May I ask who was the original donor?"

Luthor's eyes narrowed. "Well, there's no need for you to know, _now_ , is there?"

"No sir."

"Good," The billionaire said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave and let you get back to your work. Dubbilex, be a dear and show me the way out. It is a maze in here."

"Of course, sir," said the G-Goblin.

The billionaire was almost out the door when he popped back in to add, "Also Desmond, make no mistake. It is not and never will be "your" weapon, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

* * *

Hours ago, Robin had thought at best, the fire at this mysterious Cadmus would have lead to himself, Kid Flash and Aqualad finding evidence of embezzling, blackmailing or some sort of simple crime, something to slightly make up for the disappointment of not joining the league.

He had at no point would have imagined himself, fifty-two floors beneath the surface surrounded by monsters, unable to contact the league in the efforts to investigate this mysterious project KR, that Cadmus was determined to keep under wraps.

He certainly didn't think they'd end up discovering a secret plot to clone Superman.

He definitely didn't think they'd end up getting the butt-kicking of a lifetime from said clone when they tried to rescue him.

This really wasn't turning out like Robin thought it would.

He, Aqualad and Kid Flash were trapped in similar pods to the one they found the Superboy in, just without the benefit of having their arms free. Robin was certain he could free himself in ten minutes if he got the chance.

There was just one problem.

The same clone who caused their current situation was watching over them.

Completely silent.

Creepy.

"Hey, say something!" Kid Flash snapped, apparently just as tired of the boy's silence as Robin was. "We came in here trying to save your dumb butt. And you lock us up. Way to thank us."

The boy narrowed his eyes and Robin hoped that he didn't learn how to use heat vision yet.

"I don't think our friend was in total control of himself when he did that," Aqualad chimed in, interrupting the standoff between the two. "Were you?"

He gave the slightest of nods in agreement.

"Do you know what you are?" Aqualad asked.

The boy gave another nod.

"Can you talk? Because this nodding thing is kind of annoying," Kid Flash asked.

Superboy shook his head while Robin and Aqualad glared at the speedster.

"Oh," said Kid Flash, his face turning as red as his hair. "Well then, Nodding is great. I was just saying the other day you know how great a good nod is. So universal. Says more than a lot of words can. It transcends language barriers and-and-Please don't kill me first!"

The clone buried his face in his palm and Robin deeply wished he had a hand free to smack the speedster with.

* * *

 

* * *

After a rather long and one sided conversation convincing the Superboy that it would be in his best interests to leave Cadmus, the teenagers managed to defeat Desmond just in time for the league to make their entrance.

Robin wondered briefly how they should break the news of the clone to the league before Superboy took a step forward and raised his torn emblem to Superman.

Considering Superman's uncharacteristically dark expression Superboy's method certainly wasn't it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman, taking a step forward from behind the man of steel.s

Superboy replied to the dark knight's words with a rather rude gesture that Robin couldn't repeat, apparently the g-gnomes were very thorough in their education.

"He doesn't like being called an 'it'," Kid Flash said in a stage whisper.

"Superboy can't talk," Robin explained.

Batman brushed off Superboy's attitude and reached into his utility belt, pulling out a pad and pen, closing the gap between them, he handed it to the boy. "Write on this."

Superboy took the pad and quickly scribbled a few words, before handing it back. Batman's eyes widened as he read. He said, "Are you kidding me?"

Robin ran to his mentor to read the note his new friend wrote and saw a single line.

" _I am the Superboy, the clone of the Superman and the Black Canary."_

* * *

 

End Chapter

This came out rather rushed while I was writing my Freshman Supes AU so sorry for lack of beta.

Just a heads up, this is leaning gen but if I do a ship it will not be Supermartian.


	2. Sound Of Destruction

Speak No Evil

Chapter Two: Sound of Destruction

Dinah grimaced as she took a sip of her bitter and nearly empty coffee, rereading the report she was given hours ago in a effort to squeeze out all that she could from Kaldur's calm script.

Just a few short hours ago, she had been fighting a person trying to black out the sun. She had thought that was going to be the hardest thing that would have been dealing with today.

Instead she was now a mother.

Someone had stolen her DNA, violated her and her friend and created a child with it.

A son.

A teenage son.

It was nearly dawn and she and Green Arrow has decided to accompany Superboy to STAR Labs to get him examined by Ray where they sat outside the waiting room.

Superman had run off as quickly as possible after making a flimsy excuse. Not that Dinah blamed him, she had spent close to three hours with Superboy nearby already and barely managed to string along a sentence in his presence and she had the decency of not looking juts like him.

"You're going to burn a hole in that," Oliver said, gently taking the report and cup from her hands and swapping it out with another cup of full coffee.

"Have you talked to Roy?" asked Dinah, desperate to get her mind off the boy in the next room for a few minutes. She took a gulp of the coffee she was handed and somehow it managed to be even worse than her previous cup. Still, she managed to choke it down in a few moments.

"He's not picking up any of his cells," sighed the archer. "He's really mad at me."

Dinah felt a rush of sympathy. She had heard about Speedy's outburst at the hall. "He's young. He'll get over it."

"Yeah, hopefully." Oliver wrapped an arm around her and leaned in his chair. "As for you, personally I just can't believe you were able to hide your affair with Superman for so long. Boy scout, my ass and here I just thought you were getting fat. Is there another kid I have to know about? Do we have to go back to Cadmus and find a Canary Girl?"

Dinah playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop it."

Oliver's demeanor suddenly became serious . "But that's not the important thing, here. Have you decided what you're going to do about him?"

"No." She had several scenarios in her head but each seemed more and more surreal than the last. She just wanted the day to end.

"He has your eyes, you know?" said Oliver. "Everything else is Clark. But I know those eyes anywhere."

Dinah sighed. "How did they even get my DNA?"

"I don't know Di, we'll find out and make them pay. But right now there's a kid we got to take care of."

"I know."

"He didn't ask for any of this either and I know this is hard but we got to be the adults here right now." Oliver continued. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah."

"That's my girl."

* * *

 

* * *

After another hour, Ray had declared he had finished examining Superboy.

"Hi buddy," Oliver said as he entered the room, waving at Superboy who cautiously waved back at him. "Is he okay, doc?"

Dinah stood in the doorway.

Ray had a perturbed expression on his face. "Well, at least we can say they kept him in perfect health. His throat is okay, so at least his inability to talk isn't medical."

Superboy scribbled a quick note on his pad, ripped it and handed it to the scientist.

_"I know how to talk."_ said Ray, reading the note out loud before he looked at the clone in betrayal. "If you could talk, what was with the silent treatment. I could have been in bed you know." _  
_

_"I'm not supposed to talk,"_ said Oliver, reading the note over Superboy's shoulder before he could hand it to . "Is that what those monsters said?" _  
_

"He's talking about the canary cry. Aren't you?" asked Dinah, turning her attention to the teenager, finally stepping into the room. "That's why you can't talk?"

He nodded and Dinah felt a wave of nausea overcome her.

She had nearly deafened a class when hers had come and had taken a vow of silence, but to think that Cadmus would be so lazy as to write off his potential by just telling him not to speak was just monstrous.

If the building wasn't already demolished, Dinah was pretty sure she'd have screeched it to dust.

"Well, we can teach you to control it," said Oliver. "You'll be gabbing away at no time. You'll see. Right, Canary?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to teach you," Dinah said gently, closing the gap between her and Superboy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Superboy shook his head, scribbling on his pad again.

_"Mine is stronger than yours. "_ He underlined the next words to emphasize his point _. "You don't have Super-lungs."_

The room instantly went silent at the implications.

Dinah held back a shudder. She had seen Superman hold his breath and fly into orbit dozens of time. A canary cry with a fraction of that strength would be terrifying. It could devastate a huge area easily.

Superboy seemed to be just aware of the danger and gave her a small smile to comfort her, handing her another note. _"It's okay. I'm used to it already. My voice is too dangerous."_

Before Dinah knew what she was doing, she was already embracing him, taking him by surprise. It took several seconds before he stiffly wrapped his own arms around her. She took a step back to see Superboy with a very puzzled expression on his face.

"You're coming home with us," she said firmly.

She was a mother now.

A mother to a mute, half kryptonian kid with a dangerous voice.

She could get used to it.

End Chapter

Again another rushed and unbeta'd chapter. I'm hoping for a big improvement in the next one.

Next chapter: Superboy moves to Queen City


	3. Parents' Morning After

 

**Speak No Evil**

**Parents' Morning After**

* * *

"Who is Dinah?"

Clark looked up from his morning paper to see Lois, her hair still messy and blouse only half buttoned. Briefly he pondered if he should up and confess that he was secretly Superman. That Dinah was Black Canary, his teammate and now the mother of the test tube child they had without either of their permission,

"Nobody," he lied.

That would probably be a little too much information for a fourth date.

Lois frowned and took a seat across from him. Grabbing a glass from the table, she poured herself a glass of juice and said simply, "Well nobody has been calling you all morning."

Clark winced.

Dinah sure was persistent.

Lois' eyes started to twinkle like they always did when she found a particularly interesting story. The mystery that was Dinah was apparently far too tantalizing for her. "What is she a crazy stalker? Someone that the great Clark Kent heart broke?

"Of course not. You know me, Lois. I'm really not that interesting."

* * *

"Stupid Clark," hissed Dinah as she heard his machine for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Still not answering?" asked Oliver as he placed a plate of pancakes on the table.

"This is so unlike him."

"He just needs time. He just found out he's a dad to a teenager yesterday." Oliver said. "If it was me, I'd probably be at the bottom of a bottle."

Dinah was still numb herself. When she had woken up this morning she had almost thought the last twenty four hours were a dream. That there wasn't a kryptonian boy just meters away from her bed.

"Superboy is still asleep?"

"Yeah, Superboy stayed up until dawn watching TV before he finally gave out and went to bed."

Dinah frowned at that as she poured a thick coating of strawberry syrup onto her pancakes but brushed it aside quickly. From what Robin and Kid Flash had explained, Superboy had spent most his whole time sleeping Cadmus. Who cared if his sleep schedule would be off for a few days?

Besides there was something much more important she needed to deal with.

"He needs another name besides Superboy." She stated.

"Yeah. I agree." Oliver nodded. "Just make sure it's not one of your atrocious names that you keep circled in that book beside your bedside drawer underneath your bras."

Ignoring the invasion of privacy her boyfriend committed, Dinah asked, "What's wrong with those names?"

Oliver put his hands up in surrender. "I just strongly believe a boy with the build of the Hulk should not be named Ashley. That's all I'm saying."

"I wouldn't name him Ashley," Dinah defended in between bites of her breakfast. "I was thinking more like Theodore after my Mentor, Wildcat."

"No offense, Di. I say this with love. But even I would pick on him if he was named Theodore. I just associate it with that stupid nerdy chipmunk. Always hated that guy growing up."

"That was Simon." Dinah corrected.

"That name is also terrible. Please don't name him Simon either."

"I think I should be doing this with Clark." Dinah sighed. "Superboy is his son too. It just feels wrong doing it with you."

"Well he's going to be at the meeting tomorrow. We can get him then. It's not like he can ignore this forever, right?" Oliver said, waving his fork in Dinah's direction. "Just make sure when you're going over baby names you remember one thing."

"What?"

"Kids are cruel."

* * *

End Chapter

This fic seems determined to produce only short bursts of snippets compared to SoS.

Will try to update this and Son of The Sun more regulary.

Readers of this fic please give Son of the Sun a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

First, I am so sorry that this is not a update.

I must admit SNE has been having issues with the short updates and the poor update rate. Mostly because half way the story had transformed into two separate fics that I desperately tried to keep together but failed, one centered on Superboy and one on the parents. Because of this I will soon be rewriting this story.

**Speak No Evil (New)**

A much more Superboy centered version of SNE, where he discovers his relationship to Dinah. Artemis/Conner

and

**A Silent Sun**

Clark, Ollie and Dinah, try dealing with the aftermath of the children's discovery of Cadmus, a kryptonian toddler with a super sonic voice.


End file.
